Legacy
by MistressOfDeath09
Summary: My old Potter Twins: Hogwarts Adventures with an update. Bloom and Harry Potter discover they are magical. Is that all? Is Wizarding World their limit? Or is there something more planned for them?
1. Prologue

**This is a new version of my Potter Twins story. There would significant changes compared to the original piece I wrote and frankly, the older one didn't make me feel as confident as I expected. So, It will take some time to write all the six movies up. And I really appreciate the way you supported me for the previous story and I kinda expect a little more than before (a girl can dream). Thanks! R&R**

* * *

Marion glanced at the twin daughters she had just given birth to. The Queen of Sparks smiled as she looked at her twin beautiful daughters. Oritel, King of Sparks, entered the room and looked at his family which now consisted of his loving wife and two alluring twin daughters.

"So what are you going to name them?" Oritel asked

Marion turned her head towards the baby towards her left. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes, just like her mother and pale skin.

"I'll name her Daphne" she declared and then turned towards her twin. She had beautiful red hair with blue-green eyes with light skin. "She is Lily"

"I love you. You all" Oritel said and hugged his new little family.

* * *

Few years passed and both the twins got admission into Alfea. Soon they completed their schooling over there resulting into beautiful fairies. Daphne developed interest in the History of Magic whereas Lily's interest developed into a single planet in the magic universe – Earth. She was fascinated to know that how a planet was about to work without magic. She decided to explore this new world. While roaming in London, knowing the place, she unintentionally discovered the doors for the Wizarding World. She was surprised to know that magic was not completely gone from there. But this was a different kind of magic.

She decided to learn it too. So she finally enrolled into Hogwarts. And while studying at Hogwarts, Lily finally fell for James Potter after his seven year worth tries to woo her. With due permission of their parents, they got married. She handed her royal duties to Daphne and retired from her royal life, promising to be in touch. She made new friends and allies. Lily decided to keep her fairy past a secret from everyone except – Marauders, Dumbledore and Snape.

A month before their graduation from Hogwarts, Lily found herself pregnant. Seven months later, Lily gave birth to a red headed daughter whom she named Aoife Bloom Potter. Aoife was a name anyone could barely pronounce so everyone around started calling her Bloom and it stuck. When Bloom was two months old infant, Lily again found herself pregnant. Frankly, when you are hiding and not allowed to go out, there's not much you can do.

This time it was a little boy. If Bloom was a copy of Lily, then little Harry James Potter looked just like James but with Lily's eyes. The two kids were just 11 months apart.

The Royalty of Spark was informed. They were more than happy to welcome two new heirs to the throne. Both the worlds were very happy. But happiness doesn't long forever, does it?

Within 15 months of Harry's birth, both the world got attacked. Sparks got attacked by the Ancestral Withes. Everything was destroyed and everyone held petrified in the obsidian. The only person who escaped it was Daphne, but she was captured in a disembodied spirit body. Lily and James Potter were attacked by Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark Wizard who was after the Order of the Phoenix's members. Lily and James were not able to save themselves, but their kids got saved.

* * *

A neighborhood on a street called Privet Drive. An owl, sitting on the street sign flies off to reveal a mysterious appearing old man walking through a forest near the street. He stops at the start of the street and takes out a mechanical device and zaps all the light out of the lampposts. He puts away the device and a cat meows. The man, looks down at the cat, which is a tabby and is sitting on a brick ledge.

"I should have known that you would be here...Professor McGonagall." He said to the cat

The cat meows, sniffs out. The cat changes into a women.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumors true, Albus?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore

" I'm afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad." Dumbledore replied

" And the kids?"

"Hagrid is bringing them."

" Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life"

A motor sound his heard, and the two professors look up to see a flying motorcycle coming down from the air. It skids on the street and halts. A large man takes off his goggles and gets down the bike.

" Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall." The man greeted

"No problems, I trust, Hagrid?" Dumbledore replied to Hagrid

" No, sir. Little tykes fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake them. There you go" Hagrid said and looked at the sidecar. a two year old girl was sleeping. In her tiny hands was a basket clutched tight. The basket that had her baby brother.

" Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving them with these people? I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are" McGonagall asked Dumbledore

" The only family they have" Dumbledore told them.

McGonagall sghed and went to wake up the Bloom. Bloom woke up with a start and her expression soon turned into terrified ones. If anything, she just clutched the basket closer to herself

"It's me, Bloom" McGonagall softly said

bloom blinked twice

"Minnie" she squeaked, making McGonagall smile

"Can I?" McGonagall extended her arms, but Bloom refused to let go of Harry.

Dumbledore's amused chuckle rang through their ears

"alright then. Can you come out, darling?"

Bloom nervously nodded and carefully stepped out, holding her brother tight and close.

"Bloom" Dumbledore slightly crouched to the girl's height "You have a job to do, okay?"

Bloom nervously nodded again, biting her lower lip

Dumbledore took out an envelope and handed it to her, which she took

"Now come with me"

Dumbledore led the girl to the nearest house and waited as McGonagall joined them

"These two will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know their name." McGonagall commented

"Exactly. They're better off growing up away from all that. Until they is ready." Dumbledore added

Hagrid coughs and sniffles, he is crying. He clears his throat.

Bloom just observed all of it in utter confusion, half of it because of her incomplete sleep.

"There, there, Hagrid. It's not really good-bye, after all." Dumbledore said, trying to comfort the grounds-keeper of Hogwarts

Hagrid nodded and Dumbledore turned to Bloom

"Bloom, I' going to press the bell, okay? Your aunt will open the door and you have to give her this letter. Can you do that?"

"Yes" Bloom barely whispered

"Good" Dumbledore smiled and pressed the bell a couple of times until he heard shuffling of feet. Once that happened, he and others left, leaving a terrified two year old and 15 month old baby there to start a new chapter of their lives


	2. Philosopher's Stone:1

TEN YEARS LATER...

"Up! Get up!" A sharp yell came from outside along with some banging

"Waking" the voice inside the cupboard groaned. A young girl opened her eyes slowly and looked around the dark cupboard she was stashed into. She slowly got up, yawned and stretched and looked at her younger brother sleeping on an almost-broken cot. At least he got to sleep. She looked at the small broken mirror the two had hanged one of the walls of the cupboard. Her orangey-red hair was stuck in it's milkmaid braid. Blue eyes darted over her body reflection in the mirror looking over the second had clothes she was given to wear. She shrugged, biting the bottom of her plump lip and stood up and opened the door just as the house slightly shook-courtesy of her whale of a cousin- and before she could keep a foot out of the cupboard she was pushed back inside

"Wake up, you freaks! We're going to the zoo!" her cousin laughed and ran into the kitchen, making her to glower at him.

"'oomy?"

The girl looked behind her to see her brother starting to stir. He opened his bright green eyes, blinked a couple of times before getting up and putting on his glasses

"Hey" she gave him a smile "Good morning"

"Morning" the boy yawned, running a hand through his messy dark hair and putting on his glasses

"Hey, do you want to grab a few more hours of sleep?" the girl asked

"Breakfast?"

"I'll manage" the girl smiled but the boy shook his head and held out to her arm

"I'm coming"

The two entered the kitchen just as they heard Dudley-their cousin-whine about one present less than the previous year for his birthday.

"Why don't you just cook the breakfast, and try not to burn anything."

the two looked up at their aunt and nodded at the order

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

They both entered kitchen at once and started cooking dinner

"I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day." Petunia gushed in a very sickly-sweet tone

"Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy!" Vernon, their uncle barked from the sitting room. The boy rolled his eyes making the girl giggle before heading to serve coffee to his uncle

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." the boy answered

"This is what we're going to do, is that when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents! How's that, Pumpkin?" Petunia asked making both the kids roll their eyes simultaneously.

"Here"

The boy looked from his sitting on the stairs to see his sister handing out his mug to him. He took it with both hands and started drinking the leftover coffee that they had shared between them.

"Bloom?"

the girl, Bloom, looked next to her at her brother "hmm?"

"Are we going to the zoo?"

"I don't think so, Harry" Bloom answered "They'll dump us with Mrs. Figg, as always" she answered, finishing her coffee and then turned to him "But if you want to, we can sneak off tomorrow"

Harry's lips turned into a grin and he frantically nodded when suddenly the front door opened and Petunia came in, looking like someone commented on her horse-face, and just strode inside. the two shared a look and shrugged. Then she came out and looked at the two

"unfortunately, we have to take you with us. So put something better on you" and she rudely left

"Dear brother" Bloom began with a smile "Looks like your wish is going to be true"

* * *

Petunia and Vernon along with their son entered the zoo, looking around. Bloom and Harry walked a little farther, holding hands as they viewed the animals.

Currently they were in the reptile house. Bloom held Harry's hands tighter as they walked through the crowd. Their attention was suddenly grabbed by a loud rapping. The source- none other their cousin, who was banging on the glass of a case

"Make it move!" he demanded. Vernon joined his son in rapping over the glass

"Move! "

Of course, you have to inherit idiocy from someone.

Dudley rapped the glass much harder, making Vernon wince.

"MOVE!"

Harry wanted to go and yell at their cousin but Bloom held him back

"He's boring." Dudley muttered after a while and left with his parents to see another reptile. Bloom suddenly turned to that snake Dudley was harassing and Harry followed her. Bloom just leaned across the railing, Harry next to her

"Sorry about him." Bloom softly spoke

"He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you." Harry added

"He also doesn't understand what we go through, living in the same house as him and seeing his ugly mug almost 24x7. Trust me, we are this close to trauma and depression" Bloom added, bringing her index finger and thumb very close

To their surprise, the snake looked up and blinked, as if understanding what they said

"Can you...hear us?" Bloom asked, receiving a nod from the snake "Wow" she breathed

"It's just...I've...We've never talked to a snake before." Harry said

"Do you...I mean...do you talk to people often?" Bloom asked and the snake shook its head

"You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there, do you miss your family?" Bloom asked. The snake turned it's head in the direction of a sign which said-BRED IN CAPTIVITY

"I see. That's us as well. We never knew our parents, either." Harry said "All we know is that she looks like our mom" Harry jutted towards Bloom "and I look like our dad"

Suddenly something pulled Bloom from the railing and she was thrown on the floor.

"Bloom!" Harry ran to her side and crouched next to her "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think I just sprained my ankle, but other than that, I'm good" she answered as she looked at her cousin, responsible for it. Harry, next to her was literally angry at him and scowled when suddenly the glass under Dudley's touch vanished and Dudley fell forward, falling into the cage and the snake slithered out and stopped in front of the siblings

"Thankssssssss." It hissed at them

"Yeah, no problem" Bloom nodded, surprised

"Anytime." Harry added. The snake gave them one last nod before it slithered off, making many people scream at its wake. Another rapping voice grabbed their attention and they turned to see Dudley inside the case and the glass back.

"Mum, mummy!" Dudley pounded on the glass, grabbing every single person's attention in the reptile house

"My darling boy! How did you get in there?!" Petunia stood outside the enclosure, panicked about her only son. Suddenly Vernon looked down at the two and glowered

"Oh boy" Bloom muttered knowing what was to come

* * *

They all return to the house. Petunia had taken Dudley with her to comfort him while Vernon roughly took the two to another room. He shoved Bloom away and grabbed Harry

"What happened?" he demanded

"I swear I don't know!" Harry cried

"It wasn't his fault" Bloom rushed and pushed Vernon away, standing protectively in front of Harry "Harry didn't do anything. One minute the glass was there and then it was gone!" Bloom gulped "It-I-It felt like magic"

Vernon scoffed and pulling the two roughly again opened the cupboard door and shoved Harry first

"Can you stop manhandlin-" before Bloom could finish, she was shoved too and Vernon slammed the door shut

"There's no such thing as magic!" Vernon yelled and then stomped off

* * *

A few days later,

Bloom sat on the stairs softly massaging her left ankle which had a white plaster on it. Even after two days when the swelling of Bloom's ankle didn't vanish, rather it had gotten blue, Petunia had reluctantly taken her to the doctor only to find that her ankle bone had developed a small crack due to sudden movement. When asked about the cause, Petunia was quick to throw Bloom under the bus and say that she was very careless and toppled down the stairs. Bloom almost wanted to snort. They had put plaster around her ankle and told her to take a lot of rest. But that was something not achievable if you are Bloom Potter and you live with the Dursleys.

Petunia had told her to do less chores for the time being which actually meant Harry had to do her chores too. She tried convincing him to let her help, but he was as stubborn as she was if not more.

Harry walked across her and collected all the mails and walked inside. Sorting through the mail, he stopped seeing one of them addressed to him. He frowned and did a double take when he found the next addressed to Bloom. Keeping rest of the mail on the table, Harry quickly slipped out and rushed to Bloom and handed it to her

"What's it?" she asked but he just extended it forward. She took it with a curious sight and noticed her name up front. She looked at Harry in surprise and he showed her his own letter.

"Who'd sent us a letter?" Bloom asked when suddenly the said letter was snatched from her hand and a burly blur passed and her and Harry. Harry, smarter, hid his letter quickly

"Hey, that's mine!" Bloom yelled and quickly stood up, only to wince in pain

"Give it back, Dudley!" Harry called

"Dad, look! Bloom's got a letter!" they heard him tell Vernon and Bloom winced again and settled back on the stairs

"Give it back! It's mine!" Bloom yelled again

Vernon's demonic laughter resonated from the sitting room

"Yours? Who'd be writing to you?"

Bloom swore under her breath making Harry giggle and her smile.

Harry entered the cupboard, finishing his chores for the day and smiled at his sister who sat on the cot reading some book. Out of the two, Bloom was more on the nerd side.

"Hey" Harry said and closed the door behind him

Bloom noticed it and pulled out the letter from the book she was reading

"_Mr. H Potter_  
_Cupboard under the stairs_  
_4, Privet drive_  
_Little Whinging, Surrey_" she read and shared a look with her brother "that's weirdly very accurate"

"What's inside?" Harry asked, leaning over the letter

Bloom tore it open and straightened it

_"Dear, Mr. Potter._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July_

_Your's sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress"_

the two exchanged a look

"Is this for real?" Harry asked

"I guess so. The address was too spot on"

"What does owl mean?"

"I do not know" Bloom muttered "Should we reply?"

"What if it's a prank?" Harry asked

"Well, if it's a prank, we'll find out, if it's not..." Bloom shrugged "I guess my letter said the same" she ran her eyes over the letter once more. Maybe this was it. Their ticket out of the hell hole they were currently at

* * *

Next morning

Bloom was written a perfect reply on both their behalves. Harry had managed to sneak off an envelope from the Dursleys and Bloom put the letter inside it and named it for

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
Hogwarts

"Will this work?" harry asked

"I'm hoping" Bloom answered and handed the letter to Harry. Thankfully the whole house was still asleep. both the siblings had barely caught a wink the previous night, awaiting for it to be morning so they can send a reply without their relatives realizing. Since they had no idea what the letter meant by 'owl', they had decided to send it with regular post.

Harry, checking for the coast, slipped out of the house and was about to drop it in a nearby letter box when he noticed an owl perched on a nearby fence. he frowned and walked to it. Owls were something he and Bloom had very rarely- almost never- seen in Privet Drive. And for an owl to be outside their house early in the morning, felt weird.

The owl noticed him and tilted its head

"Are you here to take our letter to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, getting a head-bob from the owl. Exchanging glances between he owl and the letter, Harry sighed when suddenly the owl flew down and settled on the ground, extending it's leg. With a slight frown, Harry crouched down and using a small string around the owl's leg, tied the letter to it's leg, after which it flew off. Harry looked at the flying bird with hope glinting his green eyes, wishing it was all real

* * *

And his wish did come true.

on July 31st, which also happened to be Harry's birthday coincidentally- but that's not important- their peaceful day was disturbed in the early morning by a loud knocking on the front door, making every single person in the house to look at the door. Harry walked to the door and opened it, and his eyes widened at the huge man outside.

Harry stumbled a few steps back.

"Who's there?" Vernon yelled coming outside to see who it was. Bloom limped forward and stood next to Harry, the siblings flatly against the wall. The man spared them both a look with a huge smile and entered the house, struggling to get through the doorway

"I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering!" Vernon hollered, his purple face becoming more purple. Petunia slowly came to stand behind her husband, scared and Dudley was hiding in the sitting room, head peaking out out of the doorway

"My, I haven't seen 'ou both since 'ou were babies" He kindly said to the two

"Hi" they both meekly replied, feeling the glare of the Dursleys' on them

"Well, 'ou both are accepted on 'ogwards. I'm 'ere to take to your shopping for this school 'ear" Hagrid chuckled

"They'll not be going!" Vernon yelled "We swore when we took him in we'd put an end to this rubbish!"

"You knew? You knew all along and you never told us?" Harry demanded, feeling Bloom squeezing his arm, trying to hold him back

"Of course we knew." Petunia snorted "How could you not be? My perfect brother being who he was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day he got his letter. We have another wizard in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what he was. A freak! But they considered me a freak because I was born without the family magic. A squib. And then he met that Sparks, and then he had you two, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, he went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you both." she scoffed at the end

"Blown up?!" Bloom yelled "You told us our parents died in a car crash!"

"A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lily Potter?" the huge man asked incredulously as if he was personally offended by that lie, but he quickly ignored

" We had to tell you something." Petunia snorted

" It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" The man stomped hard on the floor and the house literally rattled

"they'll not be going!" Vernon said in a tone that meant end of discussion

"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop him, are you?" The man took a few steps towards Vernon and boy was he intimidating

"Muggle?" Bloom almost squeaked

"Non magic folk." the man told them on side note then again faced their uncle "These two had their names down ever since they were born! They are going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore."

"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!" Vernon said harshly

The man suddenly whipped out his umbrella and pointed it at Vernon, making him take a few steps back "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me."

Vernon literally gulped.

Suddenly the man checked a small pocket watch and looked at the two "Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm?"

The two shared a look, nodded at each other and followed the man outside the house, not even sparing a look back at the house

* * *

The man had actually taken them to London when Bloom spoke up

"Excuse me, who are you?"

Harry looked at her weirdly, as if asking that why didn't she ask the question when they were at the Dursleys'. Before they decided to walk out of the only residence they knew with some total stranger.

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts." Hagrid chuckled

"Sorry, no." Harry shook his head for both of them

"No? Blimey, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?" Hagrid asked

"Learnt what?" Harry asked

"Magic?" Bloom guessed, meekly

"Yes. Magic." Hagrid smiled at them

"does that make me a witch and Harry," Bloom looked at her brother "a wizard?"

"Yes" Hagrid almost laughed "thumping good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little."

"What's a squid?" Harry asked

"Squib" Hagrid corrected him "a non magical child born to magical parents"

"Does that mean Aunt Petunia's mom and dad were magical?" Bloom asked

"Of 'ourse." Hagird chuckled and entered into a door. The two looked up and saw a board with 'Leaky Cauldron' written on it

Before Bloom could follow in, Harry stopped her

"Harry?" Bloom asked

"Are you believing him?" He asked

Before Bloom could say anything, Harry again spoke up "Magic isn't real. Uncle Vernon told us"

"And you believe that whale?" Bloom asked "Harry if magic isn't real, how'd you explain us talking to that snake, making that glass disappear. And what about when I was bullied in school, I'd suddenly find myself up at the roof of the school?"

Harry just blinked as Bloom listed off stuff. Those were the things that first led Harry to believe in magic. But Dursleys had always denied its existence.

"Harry magic exists. And w-"

"What a'e 'ou two doin' 'ere?"

Bloom stopped and the two looked at Hagrid towering over them

"thought I lost 'ou both" he chuckled quite loudly

Harry stuttered slightly to find an excuse but Bloom beat him to it

"My sprain hurt me a little" she nervously laughed

Hagrid blinked at the two " Alright" he chuckled and opened the door for them "In you go"

Bloom and Harry entered the shop and were stunned by the number of people dining there.

Hagrid herded them inside

"Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?"

The two stopped and looked a bald slightly hunched man behind the bar, smiling at their giant companion

"No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Bloom and Harry here buy their school supplies."

Suddenly 'Tom' gasped, keeping a hand on his chest

"Bless my soul. It's Harry and Bloom Potter."

And all of a sudden, the pub went silent. Like dead silent.

Harry clutched Bloom's hand tighter than he already was.

Suddenly a man got up and walked to them. he bowed to their height, extending his hand and holding his fedora with the other

"Welcome back, Mr. and Ms. Potter, welcome back."

The two shook his hand when another woman took his place, shaking hands with them

"Doris Crockford, Mr. and Ms. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

Bloom gave a small hesitant nod as she left.

the two shared a look as a man with bright purple turban appeared before them

"B-Bloom and Harry P-potter. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you." the man stuttered, sounding nervous

" Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there." Hagrid chuckled and then looked at the two, who looked back at the giant "Harry, Bloom, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Harry extended his hand but Quirrell refused, taking a step back

"F-fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potter? Heheh."

The nervousness of the Professor made both of them uncomfortable and made them exchange a look

"Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy. Heh." Hagrid chimed

"Good-bye." the two chorused and walked to the back of the pub, where Hagrid led them. There were crates of empty and filled up wine bottles, but Hagrid had them stopped in front of a huge brick wall

"See, you're both famous!" Hagrid beamed, making Bloom and Harry to exchange a look

"But why are we famous, Hagrid?" Bloom asked "All those people back there, how is it they know who we are?"

"I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Bloom." Hagrid said and then turned to the wall, tapping his Umbrella at certain bricks in clockwise direction. The blocks of the wall started shifting to reveal a hidden, busy street.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley."


	3. Philosopher's Stone:2

Bloom and Harry gaped at the street in front of them. Filled with people of all age, size and gender, it was one of the best things the two had seen-counting the fact that they hadn't seen much best things in their little life.

"Wow" Bloom breathed and then squeaked a little

"What happened?" Harry looked at her

"I'm alright. Just pinched to see if I was dreaming" Bloom answered, her wide eyes following a young kid floating on a broom just a few inches of the ground "I'm not"

Harry grinned broadly as he stepped into the street and walked down it. Bloom ran after if and held his hand, not to lose him in the crowd. The two walked through the street, Hagrid husling behind them. An owl screeched, flying over them, making them both smile

"Here's where you'll get your quills and ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry." Hagrid explained, pointing at various shops and they walked through.

The two are amazed as they pass by shops and owls and bats. Bloom pauses for a quick moment when she noticed a bunch of boys crowded at a shop's window, peering inside

"It's a world class racing broom."

"Look at it, its the new Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model yet."

Bloom slightly managed to get a peek at some stick-y thing when Harry's voice brought her back

"But, Hagrid, how are we to pay for all this? We haven't any money." Harry asked

Hagrid gave a hearty laugh

"Well there's your money, Harry. Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. T'aint no place safer, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts."

A giant white building came into view, making the mouth of the two siblings even wider.

"It's beautiful" Harry heard Bloom mutter

The two followed Hagrid into the giant building. Inside the bank, they walked down the shiny aisle, passing tiny creatures that were working.

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly are they?" Bloom asked

"They're goblins, Bloom. Clever as they come goblins but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stick close to me."

The two got closer to the giant. Straight ahead, they stopped in front of a high counter with a goblin behind it. As they approached him, he looked at Hagrid and then at them, peering over his frameless glasses.

Hagrid cleared his throat, quite loudly, resulting in the goblin to look back at him

"Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Bloom Potter wish to make a withdrawal."

At the mention of their names, the goblin looked at the siblings and then back at Hagrid

"And do Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Bloom Potter have their key?"

"Oh. Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere." Hagrid shuffled through the pockets of his giant coat quite funnily before he fished out two big bronze keys, keeping them up on the counter "Hah. Here're the little devils. Oh," and then he leaned in a bit closer to the goblin "and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this." he handed the goblin a folded piece of paper-from the looks of it "It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which."

The goblin unwrapped the paper and looked at it and gave a single curt nod

"Very well."

He then picked up the two keys and jumped off the counter, another goblin taking his place "This way"

* * *

Both Bloom and Harry gulped as the cart stopped at a certain point. To say that the cart-ride was adrenaline rushing would be a major understatement.

"Don't ever complain that you haven't gone to a rollercoaster ride" Harry looked at his sister, adjusting his glasses a little

"Yeah, I promise" Bloom gulped again, her throat still dry from all the screaming, as she cleared her face of red hair

The goblin clambered out and stood in front of a huge metallic door

"Vault 687 Of Mr. Harry Potter" he announced then turned to Hagrid "Lamp, please."

Hagrid handed him the lamp and he walked to the vault, the two following him

"Key please."

Hagrid handed him the key and the goblin unlocked it. As soon as the contents were in view, two very audible gasps were there

The room was filled nearly top to bottom with coins. Gold, Silver and Bronze reflecting the rays of sun entering from the ceiling.

"Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing, now didja?" Hagrid chuckled. As Harry stepped closer, Bloom turned to the Goblin

"Sir, you said this vault was Harry's?" she asked

"Yes, young lady" the goblin nodded "Bloom Potter's vault is very next to it"

They waited for a few more moments to let Harry collect some money and then they headed to the adjacent vault-Vault 688- which belonged to Bloom. It was very identical to Harry's, filled with gold, silver and bronze, just as much as Harry's. Once Bloom also collected her money, hey continued on through the cavern.

"Vault 713." the goblin announced

"Why do you think they yell the vault number?" Bloom whispered into Harry's ear, who just shrugged in return

"What's in there, Hagrid?" Harry asked

"Can't tell you, Harry. It's Hogwarts business. Very secret." He whispered the last part, making the two to look at each other for a moment

"Stand back." The goblin ordered and everyone stepped back. He slid a finger down the door. With two clinking sounds, the vault opened to expose a small white stone package. Hagrid hurried in and scooped it up. The eerie light it was shining with disappeared as soon as Hagrid picked it up. Once he was out, the goblin shut the vault close

"Best not mention this to anyone." he said, making a 'shush' sign. Harry and Bloom nodded in response

* * *

After that, the three made their way back to the Diagon Alley, where they purchased rest of the materials

"I still need...a wand." Harry said, reading from list, Bloom looming over his shoulder to look at the list of materials too

"We both do" she chimed in

"A wand?" Hagrid looked at them "Well, you'll want Ollivanders." Hagrid pointed at a store "No place better. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long." and he disappeared, quite a feat for a man that large. The two looked at each other, shrugged and then headed for the shop. they quitely walked in, Bloom following him. They looked around the dark shop, stacks and stacks of boxes. Huge shelves too but no one but the two of them

"Hello?" Harry called in nervously

"anyone there?" Bloom followed

A thunk made the two jump and look behind the huge wooden desk. A man appeared on a ladder and looked at the two. He gave them a weird smile

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. and Ms. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He chuckled, making the two gulp and picked a box on his way to them

"Ah. Here we are." He looked at the two "Mr. Potter, you first" He extended the box and Harry picked the wand and looked at it

"Well, give it a wave."

He looked at Bloom for a second

"Wave it!" Bloom hush-whispered

"Oh!"

Harry waved the wand. All the shelves came crashing down. Harry jumped, latching on Bloom and hurriedly placed the wand back on the counter.

"Apparently not." Ollivander muttered, placing the wand back and took out another wand box, extending it towards harry

"Perhaps this."

Harry picked it and waved it too, resulting in a nearby vase to explode into pieces, making Bloom flinch

"No, no, definitely not!" Ollivander took the wand back "No matter..." he picked another wand, then paused, thinking before he placed it back and picked another

"I wonder." he muttered and walked back to them, handed the wand to Harry.

"11", holly wood and phoenix feather core"

No mishap happened, in fact some colorful sparks came from the wand

"Curious, very curious."

Bloom looked at the wandmaker

"Sorry, but what's curious?" she asked, looking at Harry perispherically-still staring at his new wand

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Ms. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your brother's wand," at that Harry got his attention at the going discussion "gave one other feather, just one." He looked at Harry "It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Harry's hand subconsciously went for the scar on his forehead

"And...who owned that wand?" Harry meekly asked

"Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard" he paused "or witch. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great." Ollivander said grimly, making the two siblings to exchange another look

a sudden clap from Ollivander made the two to look back at the wand maker

"Ms. Potter, shall we" he said beaming, making the two siblings to question his sanity. After two tries only, Bloom finally found her wand at the third time

"11", Larch wood and Dragon heartstring core." Ollivander smiled "A strong, durable, attractive and powerful wand for a witch with similar traits"

Bloom gave him a tight smile as they paid for the wands. Just then there was a knock on the window.

"Harry! Harry! Happy birthday!" Hagrid beamed

The two stepped out of the shop to see Hagrid holding two cages with two owls. One was snowy white while the other was ash grey with darker and lighter feathers and two ear-like appendages

"Wow." Harry breathed "white one is mine" he blurted before Bloom could. Bloom fixed him with a glare, folding her arms, but Harry just smiled

"Fine"

* * *

Once their shopping finished, they headed back to Leaky Cauldron, where they decided to have supper before Hagrid dropped them back at Privet Drive

the three sat at a long table, eating their soup. Taking in everything that had happened that very day, the two had been pretty quite

"You all right, Harry? Bloom? You both seem very quiet." Hagrid asked

The two exchanged a look. Then Bloom cleared her throat

"He killed our parents, didn't he?" she asked

"The one who gave me this." Harry asked, removing his fringes to show his scar "You know, Hagrid, we know you do."

Hagrid stopped for a moment before he pushed the bowl away and let out a huge sigh

"First, and understand this, Harry and Bloom, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad." he paused "A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-...his name was V-..."

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" Harry suggested it

"No, I can't spell it." Hagrid muttered and with an irritated grunt, continued "All right. His name was Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" the two chorused

"Shh!"

The giant looked around as if to see if anyone had heard that, but seeing nothing, he continued, voice lowering

"It was dark times, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em." ha paused again "Nobody...not one. Except you."

"Me?" Harry asked the same time Bloom asked " Him?"

"Voldemort tried to kill...him?" Bloom added

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that."

"What happened to Vo-" harry started

"to You-Know-Who?" Bloom interrupted

"Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Harry. That's why everybody knows your name. You're the boy who lived." he said and turned to Bloom

* * *

Hagrid had dropped them back at Dursleys' for the rest of the time.

Three weeks later, he returned and took the siblings to the London Train Station. Up on a crossing bridge, Harry and Bloom with their stuff walked beside Hagrid. A couple looked at Hagrid.

"What're you looking at?" Hagrid barked at them, making them scramble off. The he took out his pocket watch

"Blimey, is that the time?" he asked and turned to the two "Sorry, kids, I'm gonna have to leave you two. Dumbledore'll be wanting his...well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here're your tickets." he handed them two tickets "Stick to it, that's very important. Stick to your ticket."

The two siblings looked at their tickets, which was golden in color.

"Platform 9 ¾?" Harry asked

"Mine says the same" Bloom said, looking into Harry's ticket

"Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 3/4. There's no s-"

Harry stopped when Bloom smacked his arm slightly "What?"

"Hagrid left a while ago"

Harry looked up and noticed that the giant man had indeed vanished

"Let's see if we can find it" Bloom suggested, pushing her cart, Harry following her

The two start walking down the lane between trains, checking the platform numbers. They saw Platform 9 and then 10, but no Platform 9 3/4

"Hey" Harry said, tugging on Bloom's sleeve and pointed at the train master "should we ask him?"

"I don't know, Harry" Bloom answered "Would he know where to find a magical train?"

The two resumed looking around until Bloom heard something

"It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course."

"Muggles?" Bloom muttered, spotting the red-haired plump woman. She blindly reached for Harry and pulled him and pointed at the woman herding a bunch of red-headed kids

"Come on. Platform 9 ¾ this way!"

The two exchanged a look and walked to the woman

"All right, Percy, you first." she said

A tall boy with red hair came forward and ran towards a brick wall. Surprisingly, he disappeared right into it.

"Fred, you next." the woman repeated

"He's not Fred, I am!" the other identical boy repeated

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother!" the first twin replied

"Oh, I'm sorry, George."

"I'm only joking. I am Fred." one of them said and followed the previous redhead, followed by his twin

"So cool" Bloom breathed "Let's go"

The two made their way to the woman who was left with two of her kids

"Excuse me!" Harry called at her "C-could you tell us how to..." he looked at the wall

"How to get on the platform?" the woman beamed "Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well."

The two looked at the other red-headed boy, who smiled back at them

"Now," the woman said, grabbing their attention again "all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

Harry nodded

"Good luck." the young girl clutching the woman's hand said.

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath, and took off. He closed his eyes as he vanished into the wall

"Do I have to run?" Bloom asked, coming to the woman. the woman gave her a puzzled look, but then noticed the plaster on Bloom's foot

"Run, if you are nervous but that's not at all important dear. You can just walk through it"

Bloom nodded and walked to the wall and taking a deep breath kept a few more steps, emerging on the other side, right next to harry. In front of them stood a huge maroon train and boundless people. The train's whistle blew and people started hustling faster.

"Let's find a seat before everything fills out" Bloom suggested as the two made their way to the train


	4. Philosopher's Stone:3

Harry and Bloom walked to the least crowded entrance on the train. The two looked at their luggage and then at the entrance.

"I guess one of us has to get inside and the other lift them" Bloom muttered

"Yeah, but can you do it?" Harry asked, looking at the plastered foot. Bloom slightly bit her lip as she contemplated the probabilities of worsening her injury when,

"Need a hand?"

The two turned around and saw a familiar pair of red head twins from before.

Bloom and Harry shared a look and then looked back at the twins

"If it isn't trouble" Harry muttered

"Of course not, mate" one of them smiled "I'm Fred"

"George" the other introduced, lifting a trunk and handing it to Fred, who had now stepped inside. One by one, the twins helped the luggage in

"Thank you" Bloom smiled at them "I'm Bloom. And this is my brother, Harry"

The twins exchanged looks "Potters?" they chorused

The siblings exchanged another glance "Yes" they chorused

"wow, they speak alike"

Bloom and Harry were now really starting to freak out a little by the way to twin red-heads chorused. Bloom and Harry did it too but it was rather rare comparatively.

"Well, then" Fred started with a beam

"Good luck, mate" George finished mirroring a similar expression

"T-thanks" harry stuttered and turned to get in the train. Once he was gone, Bloom slightly it her lip, thinking of how to put strain on her sprained leg and climbing in

"does it hurt a lot?"

She looked over her shoulder and noticed one of the twins. The other had left. Clearly she couldn't separate the two. Yet.

"A little" she answered, looking around the station

"Oh Fred left, kind of" George shrugged "Need some help with getting in?"

"Oh No I'll b-"

Before Bloom could finish, George held her by her waist and hoisted her enough and put her inside the train. It wasn't a perfect pick up, but it wasn't extremely clumsy either. He climbed in after her. She gave him thankful smile

"Thanks, George"

"No problem, princess"

Bloom smiled at that

"How about you find your brother and I find mine?" he asked with a mischeivious glint

"S-Sure" she stuttered and with a chuckle, he left.

Bloom let out the huge breath she didn't know she was holding

"Bloom?"

She looked at her to side to see Harry looking at her

"You okay?"

"I'm good" she answered with a gulp

"come on. I found us a compartment"

Harry helped Bloom to the compartment he had found and had both their luggage settled in.

they both took seat on the either side, looking out of the window. Soon the trains whistle blew and it started picking up speed. Many parents started waving their children goodbye.

They both sat on her the opposite sides, gazing out of the window as the scenery soon changed from a populated train station to country side. It was something so beautiful that neither of them had seen ever.

Suddenly the compartment door opened, and the two turned to look. there was a redhead boy they had earlier met, whose mother helped them get to the station

"Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"No, not at all." Harry replied, shifting next to Bloom, while the newcomer sat opposite to them

"It's Ron, right?" Bloom asked as the boy settled on the seat

"Yes" he smiled big at them "Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry introduced

Ron's eyes widened within a second. He gaped at Harry and then his eyes settled on Bloom

"You must be his twin Bloom"

Bloom almost scowled. Ron wasn't the first person to mistake them both for twins. She loved Harry to the end of the universe but for once she wanted people to know that she was older to Harry

"I'm Bloom, yes. But, um, I'm not Harry's twin. I'm older to him by 11 months"

"Oh" Ron muttered but then perked up as if realizing something "So-so it's true?! I mean, do you really have the...the..." she trailed off whipering, all the while gaping at Harry

"The what?" Harry asked, slightly uncomfortable by the sudden attention

"Scar...?" Ron whispered

Harry gave him a confused look and turned to Bloom. Both of them had multiple scars on their body, thanks to the hospitable treatment of their relatives. And for both of them, showing their scars was a weakness, another thing the Durselys' very well instilled in them.

"I think he means the one on your forehead" Bloom muttered very slowly for only harry to hear. Bloom had the same fear that Harry did. she couldn't aford anyone finding out about her injuries or Harry's for that matter

Harry turned back to the eager Ron

"Oh, yeah." he answered and lifted up his fringes

"Wicked." he muttered, beaming at them, as he relaxed back

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

The three heads turned to the compartment door where an old woman stood, with a trolley of all kinds of sweets and chocolates

"No, thanks, I'm all set." Ron answered, showing her a package. Harry pulled out his money pouch

"We'll take the lot!"

"Harry!" Bloom chided and then turned to the trolley woman, who supported a gobsmacked expression

"Mam, we'll take three of everything you have" Bloom mended the statement. The woman gave her a hazy nod before starting to give them stuff

Once they got all the sweets, the woman moved ahead while Ron was looking like he won a lottery.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" Harry asked, picking a packet

"Every flavour?" Bloom asked, looking at Ron

"Yeah, they mean every flavour! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George swore he got a bogey-flavoured one once!"

"Ew!" Bloom flinched as Harry quickly took a bean and put it in his mouth. Seeing that he wasn't gagging or spitting it out, the other two assumed that was edible

Bloom noticed a blue and golden packet and picked it up, reading the product's name

"These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?" Bloom asked

"It's only a spell." Ron shrugged "Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 meself."

Bloom opened the packet and the next thing she knew, a very alive frog jumped out of the packet, landing on the window. It crawled up a little more adn leaped out, disappearing along the window. Bloom still stared at the place the frog was last sticking to the glass. That thing was supposed to be edible!

"Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with." Ron off-handedly remarked

"Hey, you got Dumbledore" Harry said, looking into Bloom's card

"I got about 6 of him." Ron shrugged

"Hey, he's gone" Bloom furrowed her eyebrows

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron asked

Suddenly something squeaked, all the eyes zeroed in on the cage on lap

"This is Scabbers, by the way, pitiful, isn't he?" Ron asked, lifting the cage

"Just a little bit." Bloom agreed

"Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?"Ron asked, getting excited

"Yeah!" Harry replied.

Ron took out his wand and cleared his throat "Sun-"

"Has anyone seen a toad?" a voice asked "A boy named Neville's lost one."

The three looked at the compartment door where a bushy haired girl stood. She was already wearing school robes

"No." Ron answered

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." she said, noticing Ron's wand

Ron cleared his throat loudly "Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" he waved his wand over the rat but nothing

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl asked, as Ron shrugged

"Well, it's not very good, is it?" the girl said haughtily "Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example..." she walked over and settled opposite to Harry. She took out her wand and pointed it at Harry's glasses, tensing both Harry and Bloom

"Oculus Reparo." she said

The glasses, which noseband was battered, were repaired. Harry took them off, amazed.

"That's better, isn't it?" the girl asked "Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter." she quickly whipped her head towards Bloom "You are Aoife Potter. I'm Hermione Granger...and you are...?" she looked at Ron, not noticing the confused looks Bloom and Harry gave her

"I'm...Ron Weasley." Ron answered with mouthful of sandwich

"Pleasure." Hermione said, almost disgusted for some reason "You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." And she got up and started heading for the door

"Hey wait" Bloom called her, as Hermione turned around to face her

"You called me Aoife"

"Yes, I did" Hermione said, sounding slightly confused

"Why?"

Hermione gave her a confused look "Because it is your name"

"My name is Bloom"

Realization dawned upon Hermione "Oh" she muttered and turned to give the girl complete attention "You real name is Aoife Bloom Potter"

"It is?" Harry asked, sharing a glance with his sister

Hermione nodded "But if you want, I'll call you Bloom"

"I'd like that. Thank you" Bloom gave her a smile, which Hermione returned. She again turned to leave, but paused, this time looking at Ron

"You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron reached to get it out

"Just there." Hermione pointed at him, slightly disgusted as Ron quickly wiped his nose in embarrassment, after which she left

"You didn't know your real name?" Ron asked

"No" Bloom answered, still surprised that her real name wasn't Bloom

* * *

It was about an hour later when the train pulled into another outdoor station

"Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!"

Harry, Bloom, Ron got out of the train and walked to Hagrid, who was standing on the platform, holding a lantern

"Hello" he smiled at the three

"Hey, Hagrid." Bloom and Harry chorused, smiling hugely at the half-giant

"Whoaa!" Ron gasped, when he looked at Hagrid

"Right then." hagrid chuckled and looked around "This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me."

* * *

Ron, Harry and Bloom settled on one boat along with Hagrid

Soon across the vast lake, a huge castle appeared.

"It's beautiful" Bloom whispered as Ron muttered "Wicked."

Once the boats were put on the shore, Hagrid guided them all out and into the castle. Once everyone was collected, Hagrid left.

A few minutes later a stern looking old woman, dressed in dark green velvet robes and a black pointy hat

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm professor Minerva McGonagall. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup"

"Trevor!"

Bloom almost jumped, startled as a boy forward and scooped up a frog which was near the Professor McGonagall

Noticing Professor's stern gaze, the boy apologized and backed away.

Bloom looked at Harry in confusion, who shrugged back in reply

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." she added and left

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train." Both Harry and Bloom noticed a blonde boy walking towards them "Th Potter Twins have come to Hogwarts."

And then the whole crowd fell into whispers and chatters

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle" the boy jutted his chin towards the two boys behind him "and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered, which attracted Draco's attention. Draco glowered at him "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." Draco scoffed and then turned to the siblings "We'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potters. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." he extended his hand

Bloom and Harry looked at and then exchanged another look

"I think we can tell who the wrong sort are for ourself, thanks" Harry replied

"Friendships aren't asked for, they are earned, Malfoy" Bloom added, remembering something she once read in a book "And we are not twins"

Draco glared at them

Suddenly he was smacked behind his head with a paper roll as Professor McGonagall reappeared and he left, still glaring at them

"We're ready for you now."

She led everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there were four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appeared to be the sky.

McGonagall climbed a few stepped and stopped,

"All right, will you wait along here, please?" She told the first years, before addressing the whole hall "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbldedore would like to say a few words."

Dumbledore rose from the main table and cleared his throat

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch" he signaled to a ragged old man with a cat with red eyes "has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

McGonagall nodded and looked at the first years

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron commented as Hermione went up. Harry seemed to agree but Bloom didn't object either

"Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!"

And hence the sorting began. Draco was put in Slytherin

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron remarked

Bloom noticed as another girl went up to get sorted. She was too focused on the sorting but when she heard Harry groan, her attention whipped to her btoehr

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked, noticing that he kept on wincing and rubbing his scar "Harry?"

"Nothing...it's nothing, I'm fine." Harry answered, but Bloom knew that he was lying

"Ronald Weasley."

Ron gulped and walked up. He sat down and the hat was put on.

"Gryffindor!"

Ron sighed and ran to the red-gold table

"Harry Potter."

And with that, the whole hall went silent.

Bloom gave Harry an encouraging shove as he went up the stool and settled. A few seconds later, the hat started moving but Bloom couldn't hear anything.

* * *

"Hmm...difficult, very difficult." the hat muttered into Harry's head "Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." Harry requested

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?"

"Not Slytherin...anything but Slytherin" Harry replied

"Well, if you're sure...better be..."

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Bloom released the breath she didn't know she was holding as Harry dashed to the red-gold table

There was an immense cheering.

"Aoife Potter"

The hall went silent once again. Bloom gulped and walked to the stool and closed her eyes, waiting to be sorted

* * *

**A/N: I originally intended and did put Bloom in Gryffindor, but recently after doing some research I've been doubting that judgement of mine. One of my reviewers (thank you JAKEkenstein, btw) has already asked me to put Bloom in Slytherin. It is a nice idea and in future Winx series, she does show some Slytherin Characteristics. So, I'm putting it out on all of you guys- In which house do you want Bloom to be sorted into?**

**I like a good challenge to write, so, do R&R**


	5. Philosopher's Stone:4

Bloom swallowed as the hat was kept on top of her head

_"Ah! Why hello there_"

Bloom almost frowned. she paused for a long moment thinking, then decided to reply

"H-Hello" she whispered back

_"My my my. Don't you have a lot of ambitions? Strong headed and Achievement oriented. But at the same time reckless, caring brave and a very capable leader." it paused, clicking it's tongue "I see an escapist inside you. You tend to run away when things get tougher, don't you. High quality self preservation. Impatient, stubborn and determination. I've never had such a problem in sorting children but once. You are powerful, very powerful. You might be the one who can change this world"_

Bloom frowned. What the hell was this hat talking about?

_"I feel a power inside you I only felt once before. Now I'm having a conflict. Do you have any preferences, child?"_

Bloom blinked once, trying to gather her thoughts. She didn't even know much about these houses. But Harry went into Gryffindor. And she wanted to be with her brother. Before she could give the hat any reply, the hat shouted

"SLYTHERIN!"

Bloom looked up a little as the hat removed from her head. But now instead of any cheers or clapping, the whole hall was deadly silent.

She looked up at McGonagall, who tried looking passive but couldn't hide the shock either.

Bloom quickly got down the stool and quickly made her way to the green-silver table, the only sound in the hall being that of her hurrying footsteps. She just sat on whatever vacant spot she found. She ducked her head, but could still feel the stares of the whole hall.

A loud throat clearing sound came, followed by a smaller one

"Hannah Abbot"

Bloom closed her eyes, trying her best not to concentrate on anything, especially the sorting.

Suddenly she felt someone shake her shoulder. She looked up to see a smiling blonde girl. She jerked her chin towards the teacher's table and Bloom looked over there, where McGonagall was with a goblet and spoon in hand

"Your attention, please."

Dumbledore stood up and smiled "Let the feast...begin."

On the cue, food magically appeared on all the tables, and the hall was filled with awe and chatter.

Bloom looked up from the table across the hall, searching for her little brother, whom she found a second later. Harry was in fact looking at her, twisting his body as much as he could. He was looking broken and sad. After all this was the first time the two had been ever separated.

Bloom managed a small smile and a nod. Harry returned a smile of his own, after which he turned back.

"So, you are in Slytherin now"

Bloom looked at the girl who spoke. She had brown hair which was straight and came till her shoulder, a front part clipped away from her face.

"I guess" Bloom meekly said

The girl nodded

"I'm Tracie."

"Bloom"

Tracie nodded. Bloom put some food on her plate, but she didn't eat. She continued to move it forward and backward with her fork, playing with it rather than eating. She suddenly heard some excited chatter and tuned to see the blonde boy from earlier, Draco gorging in food.

Bloom slightly cringed before looking back into her plate

* * *

_At the Gryffindor table,_

Harry was in a similar state as his sister. He still couldn't understand why Bloom would ask for Slytherin of all houses. But she didn't seem happy with it either, and it him more sad.

Harry twisted his neck once more to eek at the black haired teacher at the end of the table. He had earlier found the man staring at him. Now, the man was busy with his food. So Harry leaned a little towards Percy, who he learned was Ron's another older brother

"Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

Percy looked over his shoulder once then back at Harry

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house."

"What's he teach?"

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years."

* * *

Bloom was eating food just because the prefect threatened to report to the headmaster if she didn't. She was still trying to stall and make it till the end of the day when she felt something. as if someone was staring at her. She looked up from her plate and looked around the table to find the gaze. Finding no one, she looked around the room.

She was about to drop it when she noticed the black haired professor at the end of the teacher's table looking at her. She looked back at him, as strongly as she could. After what seemed like a pretty long staring contest, the Professor looked away, but not before he shot her a sneer.

Bloom slightly recoiled and frowned. What had she done already to be hated by someone she didn't even know.

"Everything alright?"

Bloom's head snapped back at Tracie, who had asked the question

"Yeah. Everything's fine"

She nodded, munching her food "You seemed pretty distracted"

"It's nothing" Bloom replied, looking back into her plate before she thought of something and looked back at Tracie

"Hey Tracie. You know who is that? the one with black hair, end of table?"

Tracie looked closely at the professor.

"That's professor Snape. Our Head of house"

Bloom turned behind her and saw an older girl. She had dark chestnut hair tied into a braid. What caught Bloom's eye was a golden prefect badge on the girl's robes

"I'm Gemma Farley" she smiled and slightly shoving the kid next to Bloom, took the seat "I'm a prefect. So, if any problem comes, I want you to come to me or go to Damien Perriss. He's the other prefect for Slytherin."

"Okay" Tracie replied while Bloom nodded

"Good" Gemma smiled "Once the dinner ends, meet me outside the Great Hall so I can lead you to your dorms"

Soon Bloom and other first years were introduced to Bloody baron, their house ghost. He had blank eyes, a solemn look, a gaunt face and his faded transparent clothes were covered in something silver.

"Look it's Bloody Baron!" some girl exclaimed very loudly

"What is the silver stuff?" Bloom asked, leaning into Gemma

"It's blood. Who's, no one knows"

* * *

_At the Gryffindor table,_

Ron, having just finished a chicken wing, reached into the bowl for more, and a ghost, popped out. resulting in a scream from Ron

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor."

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asked

"Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied."

"Hey, I know you!" Ron exclaimed "You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind."

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked

"Like this." Nick grabbed his head and pulled it to the side. His head is hanging on just by a thread. Almost every other kid on the table screamed of yelled, wincing and cringing at the sight.

* * *

Once the dinner ended, Bloom walked away from the table and towards the door, when she caught sight of Harry doing the same. She quickly rushed to him

"Hey Harry!"

Harry noticed her and stopped, Ron stopping next to him, and a smile of relief spread on his face

"Hey" Harry beamed

"Are you doing okay?" Bloom asked

Harry nodded but then frowned "Why did you choose Slytherin?"

"I didn't" Bloom shook her head, lowering her voice a little "I wanted to be in Gryffindor but before I could tell the ratty hat about it, it called out Slytherin. I'm sorry"

"It's okay. but we still are in the same place, right"

"Yeah. And listen, i don't care about rules. If something happens, you can talk to me anytime, you know that right?"

Harry nodded.

Bloom smiled back and reached to kiss his forehead like she did when he was a baby. Petunia barely handled Harry, so majorly it came to Bloom to raise him. She was the one who fed him and stayed with him all the time. when Harry would cry, Petunia would get so frustrated, she'd just lock him and her in the cupboard. so she was the one who put him to sleep and she had seen their mum kiss both of them and say "I love you". So she tried copying their mother.

"I love you" Bloom muttered

"Love you too" Harry muttered

"Harry we gotta go" Ron blurted.

Bloom couldn't help but notice that it was like Ron was ignoring and avoiding her.

"Go" Bloom smiled. She stayed until she saw saw Harry disappear among the group of young Gryffindors led by a tall redhead.

Bloom sighed to herself and walked to the other side of the hall where Slytherins were grouping. Gemma smiled when Bloom approached them but the boy next to her scowled. He was quite good looking with his sandy blonde tousled hair and eyes which were a pretty hazel brown color.

"In our house, we respect punctuality. Procrastination and delay in any shape or form is not tolerable. Am I clear?" he sia din a very stern voice, his eyes on Bloom the whole time

A murmur of "yes" came from the group of first years. Even Bloom nodded with a meek "yes".

"Good" he smiled before looking over the whole group "for those who were missing, I'm Damien Perriss, the other Slytherin Prefect. Am I expect you all to report to me about things that iare severe or shouldn't be there in the first place"

"what he means is you can talk to us if you feel anything is wrong" Gemma added with a tight look to her partner, who just scoffed at the look.

"Let's get going" Damien muttered and started leading them out of the great hall.

Bloom stuck with Tracie as the two girls followed the group to the underground floor of Hogwarts

"These are the dungeons and where our common room and your dorms are located" Damien explained as he and Gemma stopped outside a big dark green door with silver bordering and a silver serpent emblem. On either side of the door was a torch with bright green fire.

"Salazar Slytherin" Damien proudly said. The snake creepily turned it's head, hissed at him softly as it's eyes glowed bright green before it uncoiled itself and the door opened.

Bloom's jaw almost hit the floor when she saw the common room. It was gorgeous.

"Okay" Gemma cleared her throat as the two prefects turned to look at the first years

"Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colours are emerald green and silver," Damien explained

"As you'll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by — and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck." Gemma smiled. As if on cue, something enormous whooshed by. Bloom barely got the glimpse of something huge and squishy pink blur.

"that would the giant squid of the black lake" Damien said

"Now the girl dorms are on that side" Gemma side, pointing at her right "and boy's dorms on the left."

"We expect the members of our house to have utmost respect for each other and trust them enough not to break into other people's privacy" Damien added

"Your luggage are already in your dorms. Each dorm has got the name of people who are supposed to be there for the next 7 years."

"now run along and head to your dorms. it's already almost your curfew"

"Come on"

Bloom almost yelped as Tracie pulled her hand, heading for the direction of their dorms. They soon found their dorm which had three names on it.

AOIFE POTTER

TRACIE DAVIS

DAPHNE GREENGRASS

"Who's Daphne?" Tracie asked

Bloom shrugged

"That'd be me"

The two girls turned around and a blonde girl Bloom had earlier seen during the sorting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" she smiled

"Same" Bloom muttered

"Looks like you and Tracie are stuck with me for a while now" Daphne smiled, going ahead of the two and opening the dorms room

Bloom took in a deep breath

"you coming in or what?"

Bloom looked at Tracie, before she gave her a small smile and a nod, following the brunette into the dorm.

* * *

**A/N: Since everyone who reads a Potter ff knows the story from Harry's POV. So this story will mostly be about Bloom's time in Hogwats and incident from her POV. **

**Rest, I got polls as such**

**S-6 ****G-2 ****R-1 ****H-1**

**and there're gonna be some BloomXGeorge moments soon in the upcoming chapters.**

**So Good luck everyone, have fun! and R&R! (^_^)**


	6. Philosopher's Stone:5

Next morning, Bloom woke up as quickly as possible, took a just-enough needed shower and changed into her school robes. It was when she was exiting the shower that Daphne had woken up. Tracy was still sleeping.

"Morning sunshine" Daphne scoffed, still sleepy, as she yawned and stretched

"Good morning to you too" Bloom softly replied

"How 'bout you wake that sleeping beauty and I'll get that much needed shower" with that Daphne vanished into the bathroom and Bloom went to wake the brunette

* * *

After the three got ready, they left for the Great Hall which wasn't very hard to find. they made it just in time for breakfast to appear as they sat down.

Bloom started eating but every once in a while, she crane her neck and look over Daphne's shoulder to scan the Gryffindor table. For the six times she had already scanned, Harry was nowhere to be seen. when she did again, she realized that Ron was missing too.

Deciding to give it a final shot, she again looked over the entire Gryffindor table. No harry. but someone did catch her eye.

George or Fred, she really had to find a way to tell them apart, beamed at her when he caught her eye. He smiled and raised his goblet and slightly tilted it in her direction before drinking from it. He looked away soon after, as his twin called him, but not before he shot her a wink and a smirk.

Bloom blinked twice. Only then Bloom realized that she herself had her goblet close to her lips. A sudden and unfamiliar warmth started on her face.

suddenly someone smacked her arm and she turned to look at the person. Tracy.

"what?" Bloom slightly frowned, rubbing the sore spot as she kept the goblet back on the table

"I asked you two times already. but I'll still ask the third time." Tracy rolled her eyes quite professionally "Are you excited for the first day of classes?"

"Yeah. sure. Excited. I am" she answered, still feeling the awkward warmth. she quickly ducked her head and resumed eating. she heard a scoff and found Daphne smirking at her

"What are you smirking at?" Bloom asked in a low voice

"You zoned out" Daphne smiled "What made you zone out, Bloom?"

Bloom almost sighed in relief. she had spent the entire night they were awake convincing Daphne and Tracy to call her Bloom and not Aoife.

"I was just looking for my brother" Bloom meekly answered, taking a sip of water "He isn't here, yet"

"huh" Daphne snorted but didn't say anything.

"Why?" Tracy had to ask, didn't she

"No I thought it was something else" Daphne answered which made Bloom frown

"who?"

Daphne didn't say anything. she raised her goblet of pumpkin juice and discreetly jutted her chin at the lower side of the table. Bloom and Tracy followed her direction and someone was in fact stealing glances at her.

"Oh no" bloom quickly muttered "Not even in thousand years"

"good to know" Daphne replied, and quickly wiped her hands of the napkin on the table "We should go."

"sure" Tracy quickly finished her food and so did Bloom.

Bloom would not admit it loud and she respected Daphne. For a 11 year old, she was very mature but also had a childish streak in her. And unlike others, even Tracy, Daphne didn't treat her she was some sort of celebrity. she treated her like Bloom, a regular witch. even Tracy had fangirled a little the previous night, but Daphne was very firm.

Before they left, Gemma handed them their schedules.

"We go transfiguration first" Tracy read

"and it's with Gryffindors" Bloom added. Maybe she'd get a hold of Harry in there and see if he was okay.

* * *

The three made their way to the Transfiguration classroom and took seat. Daphne sat with Bloom and Tracy behind them. the students had started filtering in.

bloom noticed Hermione and shot her a smile, which was returned.

and then a grey tabby cat sauntered into the classroom and jumping on top of the teacher's desk, relaxed and settled down.

Bloom narrowed her eyes at the cat. It didn't seem normal. What kind of cat has white circle-like markings around it's eyes?

But she noticed that all the kids had started taking out their books. the bell rang, signalling the start of the class, but Harry was still not there.

Bloom looked over and found something written on the board.

_REVELIO_  
_a spell that reveals the true nature of transfigured objects_

Bloom nodded to herself and quickly opened the spell chapter in her book

She had planned to ask Hermione later. Right when she was in the middle of the chapter, two loud footsteps burst into the classroom. Everyone turned around and there stood Ron and Harry, breathing heavy with books in their hands

"Whew," Ron breathed "amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?"

Bloom internally winced. He shouldn't have said that.

the next moment, the cat jumped off the table, quickly changing to Professor McGonagall

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said in awe

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall pensievly answered "Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocketwatch, maybe one of you would be on time."

Ouch

"We got lost." Harry replied grabbing her attention

"Then perhaps a map?" McGonagall paused for a second "I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

Ron and Harry quickly shook their heads. As McGonagall turned around, Harry and Ron found a seat. After 10 minutes, Harry finally looked at bloom, who frowned at him

"Sorry" he mouthed

Her frown didn't lessen but she did give him a nod before focusing back in her book.

* * *

After the Transfiguration class, Bloom made her way to the Potions class with Tracy and Daphne. and when she spotted Harry heading for the same class, she excused herself and walked to him. Seeing her approach, for some weird reason, Ron quickly said his good byes and left, walking to another group of boys

"What was that about?" Bloom asked

"I don't know" Harry answered

"So you woke up late or really go lost?" Bloom asked

"Uh...both?" Harry sheepishly muttered

Bloom sighed and shook her head

"Anyway, what's the deal with Ron? Why is he ignoring me?"

"I don't know" Harry shook his head "Maybe I'll ask him later"

with that they entered the potions classroom. Harry took a seat and Bloom sat next to him, Hermione on her other side

The cauldrons in the room were steaming and something inside was boiling. Since Snape wasn't there yet, most the children had decided to use the time to chatter. But then with a sudden thundering boom, the door slammed open and Snape entered, his robes flowing after him

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making." he stopped in front of the class and looked at them "However, for those select few-" He looked at someone and Bloom followed his gaze. She slightly frowned him looking him at a smiling Draco "-who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Snape paused and Bloom realized that he was looking at them. More specifically at Harry

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention."

Bloom nudged Harry in the ribs, which made him look up

"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand skyrocketed. Bloom's hand slightly went up but Harry shrugged

"You don't know?" Snape almost snorted "Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand went up. Bloom frowned at her potions teacher, who simply ignored her

"I don't know, Sir." Harry answered

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don-"

"They are the same"

The whole class turned and looked at her. Bloom ignored it. Snape raised a brow at her

"Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same. It is also called aconite, by the way" bloom almost snorted. Even she could only tolerate that much before her older sister instincts snapped.

Snape just looked at her for a solid moment before clearing his throat

"Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

Bloom frowned again. What the hell was his problem?

* * *

During midday, all the children settled in the great hall, doing their homework.

Bloom was quite busy. Not only were they bombarded with homework on the very first day, Bloom was trying a way to make sure Snape doesn't target on Harry again. Sure he was the head of their house, but that doesn't mean that he can target on her brother.

"Bloom!" someone harshly whispered

"What?" Bloom bit back, frowning hard. Tracy, who sat opposite to her, just looked behind her. bloom noticed that and followed her gaze to turn around and her breath hitched. Behind her stood Snape in all his freaky glory.

"Too busy?" he asked

"Pardon?"

Snap didn't say anything just stared at her.

Bloom felt weird. Like she was being measured and it didn't make her feel even remotely comfortable, so she quickly averted her gaze and cleared her throat.

"did you need anything, Professor?" she asked, trying not to maintain long eye contacts. Something in her instinct told her that it was a bad idea.

"Yes, Ms. Potter" he answered, more like drawled "Can I talk to you for a minute, alone"

"Of course"

Snape turned and headed for the doors of the great hall.

"What did you do?" Tracy asked as Daphne also looked at her in question

"No clue" she answered and quickly followed him. she found Snape just outside the Great Hall

"Is everything okay, Professor?" she meekly asked

"Ms. Potter how did you know the answer to my questions?"

Bloom looked at him surprised and then frowned

"What happened sir?"

But Snape didn't answer

"I read them in a book, sir" she meekly answered, looking everywhere but at snape. as long as the truth was concerned, Gemma had told her and a few other kids about these questions that Snape tended to ask n their first day along with their answers. She also told them not to tell anyone about it.

Snape nodded with a hum "I hope some of your habits do rub off on your ignorant brother, Ms. Potter" with that he turned and walked away, in the direction of the dungeons.

"wow" she muttered, as she saw him disappear in the shadows. what she didn't notice was an increase of 5 points for Slytherin the house points system.

* * *

After lunch they had flying class. As the the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years made their way to the ground, Harry quickly ran to Bloom and started walking along her

"What happened?" he asked "I saw you talking to Snape earlier. Are you in trouble or something?"

"No. I'm cool"

Harry nodded then shuffled into his pocket

"What?" Bloom asked

Harry took out a crumpled piece of newspaper and handed it to her.

"Read it"

With a slight frown and balancing her broom under her arm, Bloom straightened the paper

"somebody broke into Gringotts?" she asked, reading the headline

"go on" Harry prodded

"Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day." Bloom muttered to herself and then frowned

"Isn't it the same vault Hagrid took us too after we collected out money?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded "And what were the chances of this happening?"

"Very slim" Bloom muttered as they entered the field. Bloom quickly thrashed the paper in her pocket and stood in a line along with other first year Slytherins.

And then the professor came down. she had short almost-white hair and yellow hawk like eyes.

"Good afternoon, class." she greeted. Her voice very sturdy and strict

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." the class chorused

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!"

everyone followed her directions

"Up!" Everyone said at once.

Bloom smiled when her broom flew into her hand at once. she looked up to see how others were doing and found that harry also had his brrom in his hand. Draco too.

"With feeling!" Hooch exclaimed

Hermione badly failed. Ron's broom flew up and conked him on the nose, but he got its hold. But sooner or later, everyone got their brooms up

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end."

Everyone mounted

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..." and she blew the whistle

Neville immediately lifted off. He looked quite frightened.

"Mr. Longbottom." Hooch called with caution "what are you doing?"

But Neville just panicked more. Hooch tried to calm him and land down but in vain. and that was before Neville's broom took off soaring in the sky

Hooch and the whole class followed him. the broom shoved him to the wall, buzzed past statues, did all kinds of dangerous stints. Al the time, Hooch was calling to him and asking him to calm down.

And the broom zoomed past a statue of a man with a sharp spear. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending, Neville's cloak caught on the sharp end. He was flipped off his broom and hung on the statue

"Oh. Ah...help!" Neville called, wavering. suddenly the cloak ripped and he fell down, hitting the ground hard. The students crowded around him.

"Everyone out of the way!" everyone scattered as Hooch made her way to him and bent down, to check him up. she helped him up and checked him

"Is he alright?" Some girl asked. Neville winced and was almost on the verge of crying

"Oh dear. It's a broken wrist." Hooch muttered "Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get."

Hooch helped him up and started leading him away

"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." with that she entered the castle

Bloom longingly looked at him. she really wished he got well sooner. Hearing a snicker, she turned and found the disgusting expression on Draco's face

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." Draco laughed, followed by his two goons.

Bloom frowned. He was so insensitive. Only then she noticed something akin of a ball in his hand. Must have been Neville's.

"Give it here, Malfoy."

Hearing a very familiar voice, Bloom looked up and noticed her brother

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Draco replied, hopped on his broom and then soared through

"How 'bout up on the roof?" he asked, flying higher "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Harry grabbed his broom and Bloom snapped. she quickly rushed to him and held his hand

"You do know what you're doing right?" she asked

"I guess" Harry shrugged "that's Neville's. He can't do that"

Bloom nodded "As long as you don't get in trouble" with that she let go of his hand. Harry nodded, hopped on his broom and soared after Draco.

"Are you crazy?"

Bloom turned to find a frowning Hermione

"Why did you let him go? You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, he don't even know how to fly."

Bloom looked at her brother who was chasing Draco

"He seems to be doing just fine" she replied

"both of you are idiots." Hermione muttered

Bloom didn't reply. She really understood why Harry felt so. After getting tortured a the hands of the biggest bully of Surrey, they both had a deep hatred for the bullies. They couldn't do anything against Dudley, which doesn't mean that they would stay shut here as well. Besides, Harry had a greater hatred towards bullies. because Bloom always protected him and he had seen her getting the larger pat of the receiving end.

If only they could stand up to Dudley like this.

She frowned when she saw Draco through off the ball and Harry racing afer it. He finally caught it before it could smash into a randome window and then flew back.

He was quickly surrounded by Gryffindors who cheered and congratulated him.

"that was cool" Bloom beamed at him

Harry just beamed in return

"Harry Potter?"

And the celebration stopped. they all turned around and noticed professor McGonagall standin there with her usual stern expression

"Busted" Bloom muttered, horrified


	7. Philosopher's Stone:6

"Mr. Potter" McGonagall repeated, stepping towards them "Follow me."

Harry gulped, shared a sullen look with Bloom and then left, following her. Bloom sighed and then frowned hearing peals of laughter. she turned and glared at the source- Draco and goons.

She walked up to Draco, who was still laughing, and to everyone's surprise, pushed him hard. It was so forceful, that Malfoy fell down on his butt, looking at Bloom horrified

"Now laugh" she snarled, literally snarled and the walked away.

She rushed back to her dorm. for once she was thankful it was in the dungeons and not on the 7th floor or something. she quickly entered the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. thanks to their proximity to the black lake, the water at the Slytherin dorm was always cold and refreshing.

And then there was a knock

"You okay there, Bloom?" Daphne asked

Bloom wiped her hand over her face as she stared at the mirror Her blue eyes stared back at her

"Hey?" followed by two more knocks

"I'm good" she replied, unsure if Daphne actually heard it or not. She'd bet that Daphne did because there were no more knocks.

Bloom took her sweet time. She knew that the next was a free for all of them, so she had no rush.

Once she was confident that she felt better, she unlocked the door and came out. she was surprised to see Daphne and Tracie still waiting for her. After not hearing from them for over 10 minutes, Bloom had thought that they left, but they hadn't.

Daphne was submerged into what looked like a potions text book while Tracie was writing something on a parchment

It was Daphne who noticed her first, though

"You feeling better?" she asked with a smile

"Yes, thank you" Bloom smiled back "And thanks for waiting out for me"

"That's what friends do" Tracie beamed "anyway what your brother did was amazing"

Bloom's smile widened, but only by a little, and she shrugged

"and as far as Malfoy is concerned, he's an idiot. Don't give him much of a thought" Daphne chuckled

Bloom nodded "Okay"

Daphne smiled at her

"Hey, i don't know about you guys, but I'm kinda hungry" Tracie complained

"Tracie, we had our lunch about a little over an hour ago" Daphne chatisised

"I know. but I'm still hungry" Tracie pouted "Can we go and see if we can find something to eat in the kitchens?"

"The kitchens?" Bloom asked

"We don't know where they are" Daphne replied

"but i heard some older slytherins talk about someone who does" Tracie's smile was back

"Who?" Bloom asked

"I don't know much. Just that their last name was something like Willy, with a w. oh and they are twins"

"You mean Weasley twins?" Bloom asked

"Yup!" Tracie beamed back "Them!"

"They are lions" Daphne deadpanned, her attention back into her book

"My brother's a lion" Bloom shrugged "And I guess I can talk to them"

* * *

After looking for 10 minutes, the trio found the twins in the courtyard, hunching over something they couldn't see.

"go ahead" Tracie slightly shoved Bloom "I'm starving. Hell, even the hunger monster in the stomach is dying of hunger"

Daphne let out a chuckle while Bloom snickered.

Bloom cleared her throat and walked to them, right behind them. she waited for them to notice her and once she realized it wasn't going to happen, she cleared her throat, loudly

the twins jumped at the sound and one of them quickly hid something beind their back, but Bloom didn't give it much of a thought

"Potter?!" the non-map twin chuckled nervously "to what did we owe this pleasure of being scared by you?"

"hi" bloom smiled "I..uh..." she gulped and looked over her shoulder at her friends. Tracie shot her a discreet thumbs up while Daphne remained passive. Bloom inhaled and then faced the twins

"We guys were craving for some snack. and Tracie heard from someone that you know where the kitchens are. Can you please tell us where to find it?"

The twins exchanged a look

"the kitchens?" the chorused and then a smirk grew on the lips "why not"

they looked back at her

"Forge will lead you there while I, Gred, have quite an important work to do."

"Sure" Bloom smiled

the twins shared another look and nodded. bloom guessed that while one of them led them to the kitchens, the other was definitely hiding whatever they were looking into. the map twin skipped off while the other one remained there with a smirk

"If you young ladies will follow me"

Bloom waited for exactly 5 minutes before she sprung the question

"So, which one are you?"

the twin looked at her in horror, clutching left side of chest "I'm so deeply hurt, ms. potter that you won't recognize me"

Bloom blinked "You have a twin brother"

he nodded "Point" then smirked "I'm George"

"You can't blame me if I can't differ between you and Fred" Bloom huffed

"Actually very counted people are able to. Not even mum can" George chuckled

"Then who can?" Bloom looked at him

"Lee Jordan, our friend. And there's Charlie, our older brother" George shrugged with a smirk

George stopped and so did Bloom. Tracie and Daphne who were following them a few steps behind also stopped

"Here?" Tracie asked, puffing her cheeks

George laughed, a genuine laugh

"You know for a Slytherin, you really keep up to the mark" he chuckled "Anyway" he turned towards the fruit bowl painting in front of them "All you gotta do is tickle the pear" George reached and tickled the pear. To their surprise, the pear shook a little and then the painting opened out like a door

"Ladies" George slightly bowed "the kitchens"

Bloom smiled as Tracie rushed off inside, Daphne following her. Bloom went to follow her but stopped and looked at George

"Thank you"

"You are very much welcome" he smirked

Bloom gave him a single nod and went around to enter

"And Bloom,"

she stopped and looked at him

"Yes?"

"I have a dimple on my right side and a straight nose"

with that he turned and walked away

Bloom blinked once. What?

And then she realized. he had told her how to differentiate between himself and Fred.

"bloom!"

"coming" Bloom replied and entering the kitchen, closed the portrait after her

* * *

After having some cool evening snacks, the trio of the girls made their way to their final class of DADA, which they shared with badgers.

Following that, the trio made their way to their dorm to keep their stuff before heading for dinner, when Bloom stopped, noticing someone

"Hey" she interruted whatever Daphen was saying "I gotta go. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah no pro-" before Tracie could finish, Bloom had already ran off

"-rst years never make their house teams!" she heard Ron say as she approached him and her brother "You must be the youngest Quidditch player in-"

"A century, according to McGonagall."

"Harry!"

Harry stopped and so did Ron. Bloom caught upto them and slightly panted, worry etching her face

"How did it go?" she asked

"McGonagall put me in Gryffindor's Quidditch team" harry responded, resulting in the widening of Bloom's eyes

"Wow! That's...amazing. But I thought first years weren't allowed to play. Malfoy was whining all about it"

Harry shrugged

"I'm happy for you" Bloom smiled "Congratulations"

"Thanks" Harry smiled back

"did you hear that Forge?"

"I sure as hell did, Gred"

"A slytherin congratulatng a Gryffindor? My, the times are changing"

the trio turned around to see the Weasley twins joining them

"He's my brother" Bloom frowned

"We didn't say anything" One of them chuckled, before the two turned to Harry

"Hey, well done, Harry, Wood's just told us!"

"Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters."

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch."

"Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally..."

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!"

"Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!"

Harry shrugged and shared a look with Bloom, who seemed focused somewhere else. During the whole conversation, Bloom was closely observing the twins and realized that George had been right.

"Bloom?"

"Huh?" she snapped out and looked at her brother "I think you should play. It'll be good for you. Especially if you could win"

to her surprise, three red heads snapped towards her, giving her looks of disbelief

"What?" she asked, slightly freaked out

"Did you just wish for a Gryffindor to win?" Fred asked

"Hey!" Bloom frowned "I wished for my brother to win"

"who is a gryffindor" George added

"so, Aoife, which house tem do you support?" Fred asked

"first of all, it's Bloom. Second, i support both Slytherin and gryffindor."

"What he means to ask if there is a Gryffindor v/s Slytherin match, which team would you want to win?" George asked

Bloom gave him a thoughtful look "that kind of depends. I'm okay with either of the teams winning. Slytherin because it's my house and Gryffindor because my little brother's in it. It doesn't really matter to me" she noticed Hermione joining them and shot her a smile, which Hermione returned

"I like her" Fred beamed at George who chuckled back

"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." Hermione chirped "Both of your blood" she looked at Bloom

* * *

Bloom couldn't believe her eyes. there sat a trophy with their father's name on it along with the title 'Seeker'

"Aren't you your teams new Seeker?" Bloom asked, for which Harry absentmindedly nodded

"Whoa. Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too." Ron asked

"W-We didn't know." Harry muttered, sharing a look with Bloom

* * *

Bloom sighed for the umpteenth time

"Can't i have it tomorrow?" she asked, following Harry, Ron and Hermione up the staircase

"Bloom, please" harry gave her a look. a look she couldn't say no to.

"Harry" she sighed again, climbing a few more steps to get closer to him "I don't think the Gryffindors would like me coming anywhere near their common room. I'm a Slytherin, Harry."

"She's right, you know" Ron butted in, earning an irritated look from Hermione, confused look from Bloom and a frown from Harry.

"Give me your Potions essay tomorrow morning and I'll check it and give it to you back by the end of breakfast" Bloom added after a minute

Harry pouted at her and flashed his most convincing puppy-dog eyes. An expression that not only both the Potter kids could easily pull off, but no matter what Bloom said, she had no immunity to the same look when Harry used it on her

"Fine" she groaned, which resulted in a beam from Harry and confused looks from both the other Gryffindors.

The four resumed walking up the stairs

"Hermione" Bloom called after a second "How did you find out about dad's plaque?"

"I was looking over the trophy cabinet when i saw. I thought you'd have known"

Bloom and Harry exchanged another look

"We didn't" Harry replied

"I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do." Ron piped in

"Who doesn't?" Harry scoffed

The staircase shuddered suddenly and began to move. The three grabbed the railings.

"What's happening?" Bloom asked

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione looked at the red head

"My dorm's in the dungeons. there are no staircases!"

Hermione flushed at the comment and then the staircase stopped

"Let's go this way." Harry suggested

"Before the staircase moves again." Ron added

Harry and Ron opened a door and they walked into a spooky, dark room

"Does anyone feel like...we shouldn't be here?" Harry asked

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden." Hermione replied

Suddenly, a flame lit itself on a tall stone support. At that moment, the caretaker's cat, MRS. NORRIS, came running in and meowed, startling the quartet

"It's Filch's cat!" Ron exclaimed

At once, the four started running away from the cat. the flames started lighting as they ran past them. Eventually they reached the end of the corridor, to a door

Bloom grabbed the handle and quickly unlocked it

"Locked" she grunted

"That's it, we're done for!" Ron muttered in fear

"Oh, move over!" Hermione pushed through and pulled out her wand "Alohomora."

with a click, the door opened

"Get in."

the four bustled in

"Alohomora?" Ron asked

"Standard book of spells, Chapter 7."

Hermione peeked outside the keyhole and once Filch left she sighed

"Filch is gone." she sighed

"Probably thinks this door's locked." Ron added

"It was locked." Hermione argued

"And for good reason." the Potters chorused

Ron and Hermione turned around and froze as well.

In front of them was a massive, huge three headed dog sleeping

"Let's get out before he wakes up" Bloom muttered

Hermione and Ron nodded and the four slowly strutted their way to the door but froze when they heard the dog twitch a little, a disruption in its constant breathing

the four saw as the thing started waking up and started growling noticing the four of them. the more it rises to its height, the more it growls

at once, the four screamed and dashed out of the room and then turning quickly, shut the door and then run.

They only stop when they reach the floor of the Gryffindor common room. The four stopped outside the huge painting and panted hard. Bloom almost collapsed on the railing.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school." Ron demanded

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" Hermione snapped

"It was standing on something" Bloom provided as Harry helped her stand up

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" Ron exclaimed, adrenaline rushing through his body.

"Bloom's right. It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident."

"It's guarding something." Bloom muttered

"Guarding something?"Harry asked

"That's right. Now, if you three don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse, expelled!" Hermione turned her heel, walked to the painting, whispered the password and entered

"She needs to sort out her priorities!" Ron muttered

Harry and Bloom nodded

Ron gave an unsure look to Bloom and then looked at Harry

"I'll see you inside, mate"

Harry nodded back as Ron vanished into the portrait too

"So, uh tomorrow?" Bloom looked at him

"Yeah. Tomorrow sounds good"

"Good"

* * *

**So there are a bunch of stories that i'd been working on side by side. I'll be putting them up because they are consuming a lot of space in my storage. I'll try to finish this asap.**

**R&R(^_^)**


End file.
